The Summers We Had
by hungergames-twilight-crossover
Summary: Set in "We'll Always Have Summer" By Jenny Han. Belly is about to marry Jeremiah. But something in the pit of her stomach makes her feel like she's doing the wrong thing. Right before the wedding, she drives out to Susannah's grave. On the way back to the summer house, a drunk driver rams into Belly's car. When she wakes up, she's in the hospital. She doesn't remember anything.
1. Chapter 1

The Summers We Had

**Hellooo! This is my first story so please, no bad reviews...yet. Anyways, I hope you like it! Sorry that this chapter is so short. They'll be longer starting from chapter 2! Enjoy the story!**

**_Flashback_**

_He called out, "I still love you."_

**_Flashback over_**

I sighed. I didn't know what to do. I still loved Jeremiah. I was marrying him. Yet, there was a small tugging feeling at the pit of my stomach that this wasn't what I wanted. As if...my marriage to Jeremiah was like a shirt that your mom bought you. You wear it all the time and then suddenly, you hate it.

"BELLY!" Taylor shouted in my ear.

I jumped out of the La-Z-Boy. "What was that for?!" I snapped. She had really freaked me out.

"Um, hello? I've been calling your name for like, 5 minutes!" She huffed.

I wasn't surprised. Everything in my head was spinning. Taylor just shook her head and took the silky white dress from the hanger.

"Do you want me to help?" She asked hopefully. I pursed my lips and shoved her out the door.

"I guess that's a no. You could have been more nice about it." She mumbled from the other side of the door.

I closed the curtains and put on the dress. It was soft. I was sure of it. The clerk said it was 100% silk. But yet, it felt like a million strands of itchy wool. I let out a breath and walked over to my dresser and look in the mirror. I was a mess. My tangled brown hair was poofing up in ways that didn't seem possible. My gray eyes were so pale that is looked like I had no pigment at all, and my freckles made it look like I had stuck my face in the dirt for the whole day. I brushed my hair and then plugged in the curling iron.

"Can I come back in now?" Taylor asked, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah."

Taylor walked back in, picked up the curling iron, and started to curl my hair. I kept looking at myself in the mirror. I didn't look like myself.

Thanks for reading! Hope you review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Summers We Had

Chapter 2

**Sadly, I don't own anything like I wish I could. All of the credit, except for the plot goes to Jenny Han...so I get only 10% of the credit for the plot...so that kinda sucks. Anyways, I...have...UPDATED! I hope you like this part...because this is the part...**

Taylor sighed as I took off the fake eyelashes she had put on me 30 seconds ago. "Belly, would you please try to cooperate?"

"No. I'm not wearing fake eyelashes. Jeremiah knows what my eyelashes look like already. I don't need to dazzle anyone else."

Taylor just groaned and unplugged the curling iron. My hair looked better. Very fancy, in fact. But I still seemed to be a mess. Taylor stared at me, as if she understood what I was thinking. Or what she was thinking. She took out her makeup bag.

"Oh, Belly, please, please, please! Let me do your makeup too!" Taylor begged.

"No, I'm just wearing some mascara and lipstick!" I wouldn't need any blush. My whole face would already be pink.

"Please?..." She looked at me with enlarged eyes. I nodded weakly and sighed in defeat. You can never say no to Taylor when it comes to makeup.

"Yes!" Taylor shouted. She put some concealer on my freckles. That was a first. Then she took out some pale blue colored contacts.

"Um, no!" I said to her while she tried to put them in. "Where did you even get these? It's like you were prepared for this moment!"

"Actually, I was. And please? Your eyes look completely white!" She whined.

"I'm already wearing contacts! So N-O, NO."

Taylor rolled her eyes and stuffed the remaining makeup items back into her pink Victoria's Secret bag.

"Okay...well, I'm going to go finish doing my hair." She said as she flipped her perfect blonde hair. Then she left the room. I was left alone. I engulfed myself into my thoughts again. Finally, I walked out of the room. I had to see Susannah.

"Where are you going?" Taylor said to me from the bathroom.

"To see Susannah."

"Are you crazy?! You're wedding is in 40 minutes!" Taylor shrieked. I ignored her and ran down the stairs.

"Are you really going?" Taylor asked quietly.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." I assured her. Taylor nodded and went back to braiding strands of her hair. I ran outside and into my car.

"Where are you going?!" Conrad shouted, stopping the car from backing up.

"Don't worry, I'll be back!" I said breathlessly. He let go and I drove off. Once I got there, I went straight to Susannah's headstone. I sat on the wooden bench near it.

"Susannah...I don't know what to do...I wish you were here to help." I said quietly to the sky. I kept talking to Susannah for a while, and when I stood up to leave, the sun shone on my face, blinding me. Probably Susannah's work. I got into my car and started driving back. All of a sudden, a black Volvo started sliding in my direction.

"Oh crap," I said to myself and he came faster and faster towards me. I tried to turn out of his way, but he rammed into the side of my car, causing me to go over the ledge over the road, and into the ocean.

**Oooo! Get ready for chapter 3! And I'm not very good at describing dramatic or scary things, but I'll try my best. And also, sorry it wasn't as long as I had promised. :( but pleeeeeease review! Or else Taylor will put colored contacts on you!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Summers We Had

Chapter 3

**Again, I don't own anything but the plot. So, I read the reviews! Yay! I'm glad that the story's good! I really feel the love! Even if it's only 5 reviews...but I really feel it! It's better than nothing, right? And I REALLY tried to make this chapter longer. Enjoy!**

I woke up in an uncomfortable hospital bed, attached to morphine.

"Why am I here, Miss?" I asked the nurse politely. She looked up from her clipboard.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. It seems you've gotten into a major car accident. You broke your leg. I'll be back to check for any head injuries in an hour." She then left the room, leaving me in confusion.

_"What car accident?"_ I thought. Suddenly, two guys ran in. One light haired, and one dark haired.

"Belly!" The blonde boy yelled. He ran towards me while the brunette slumped in the corner, trying not to make eye contact with me.

"Um, who are you?" I asked the blonde.

He looked like I had just slapped him. "It's Jeremiah...your fiancé."

"I think you have the wrong person..." Right as I said that, the dark haired one left the room, obviously angry. Did I do something wrong?

"Oh, come on!" Jeremiah's voice was strained. "Who else in the world is named Belly?"

"My name's Belly?" I asked quietly. I didn't even know these people, so I didn't yell at them. But I wanted to. They just barged right in here and started freaking me out.

Jeremiah, my "fiancé", sighed. He just apologized and left the room, telling me that he would get the nurse. All I did was go back to sleep.

When I woke up again, I was still in the hospital. The dark haired boy was sitting next to the bed, holding my hand. I swiftly pulled it away from him.

"Uh, what are you doing?!" I whispered loudly. "And who are you?!"

"Which one should I answer first?" He asked, smiling and raising an eyebrow. It looked like he was remembering something.

"Only the second one."

"I'm Conrad. Jeremiah's brother."

I think I mentally gasped. "You guys don't look related...at all."

Conrad chuckled quietly and opened the door to a beautiful blonde girl. I wondered if they were dating.

"Hit the road." She said harshly as she pushed Conrad out the door and locked it. Apparently, they weren't dating.

"Um, hi?" I said to her. She quickly turned around and started chewing on her lip.

"Hey, I'm Taylor! Your best friend."

I was getting tired of people telling me what they were to me.

"Hi...best friend."

"Look, I know this is awkward and stuff, because you got amnesia and all, but-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. I have what?" I cut her off.

"Um, amnesia? Yeah, it's just because of the accident. But everyone's trying to figure out how to get you to remember."

"Oh. Ok. I'm really sorry, but could you leave? I need some alone time to think."

Taylor nodded and left the room.

Okay. I listed all of the things I knew about myself in my head. I have amnesia because of a car accident. I have a fiancé. I have a best friend who obviously wore fake eyelashes. I wondered how I became friends with her. My name is Belly. What a weird name.

The nurse came into the room. "Miss Isabel Conklin, I will escort you to your fiancé, who will take you home."

"Um, can't I go home with my parents, or something?" I asked, trying not to whine.

"I'm afraid not. Your parents are having an emotional breakdown at the moment. They'll come and visit you tomorrow." She said. She helped me up and gave me some fresh clothing, which I quickly dressed into. She then guided to me the parking lot, where Jeremiah was waiting, with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey, Belly!" Jeremiah said excitedly, hugging me. I didn't hug him back; I just smiled politely when he pulled away. He handed me the bouquet full of pink carnations.

"Thanks. These are my favorite." I told him as he opened the car door for me. Jeremiah looked at me with wide eyes. "You remember?"

"Yeah, I remember a few things. Like, my age. I'm 19."

"Oh, that's really good." He went over to the driver's side and started to drive away from the hospital.

"So tell me, why do I have a fiancé at the young age of 19?" I asked the blonde curiously.

"Because we love eachother. A lot."

"Oh. Okay. And I need to know some more things about our relationship. Be honest. Have we ever been through any drama? Like, a breakup? Or you cheated on me, or I cheated on you?" I asked him, looking away. He didn't reply for a while. Then finally, he answered.

"No."

**Uh oh! Jeremiah's a big, fat, blonde liar! :O Get ready for chapter 4! And don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Summers We Had

Chapter 3

**I don't own anything. Don't forget that. And thanks for the reviews! I'm going to REALLY REALLY REALLY try harder to make these chapters longer! Enjoy!**

"No." He said, not exactly looking at me.

"That's good."

When we got to my "home", I didn't get out of the car. I just stared at the house. It was huge, with a pool, a wraparound porch, and a stretch of beach.

"Do you remember this house?" Jeremiah asked quietly, looking hopeful.

"Um, is it...my house?"

Jeremiah sighed and got out of the car. He opened my car door for me too. I thanked him and went inside. When I opened the door, all of the lights were off. I tried looking for a light switch.

"WELCOME HOME!" A group of people shouted. The lights turned on. I looked around. There was confetti everywhere, and there was a giant banner that read, "Welcome Back!'

When everyone left, a woman, my mother, stayed.

"Hey, Belly."

"Hi. I thought you weren't going to visit me until tomorrow."

"That was just a trick for the surprise party. But your father can't make it at all. He's on a business trip in Taiwan."

I nodded. We talked for a bit until she asked, "Do you want to come home with me? Or stay here?"

"I thought this was my house. I have another one?"

"Never mind. Goodnight." She pursed her lips and hugged me. Then she was gone.

I woke up alone. In a small, cozy looking room. It smelled like cinnamon. I got out of the bed and looked around. There were ray of sunlight coming in from the window, casting the room yellow and pink.

"What's this?" I said quietly to myself as I opened a small purple box. When I opened the lid, a ballerina started to twirl around to the theme of Romeo and Juliet. It was so pretty. I kept admiring it until I heard the door being knocked. I opened it.

"Good morning." I said to Conrad, who was holding a tray of food.

"Good morning." He said. "I brought you breakfast."

"Thanks. Is that it?" I asked him, taking the tray.

"No, actually. Do you want to go to the boardwalk with me tonight?"

"Okay, sure." I smiled at him, and then closed the door.

I went downstairs with my empty tray and put it in the sink.

"Good morning." Jeremiah said, kissing my forehead and sitting down on the couch. I frowned.

"Good morning..." I mumbled.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Very well, thanks."

"That's good." He said, coming back to the kitchen and biting into an apple. "Do you have anything in particular that you want to do today?"

"No thanks, I'm good. But I'm going to the boardwalk with Conrad tonight."

He swallowed and put the apple down. "You are?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go swim in the pool, if you don't mind." I said while making my way up the stairs. Jeremiah just nodded and went back to the couch. I ran to the room I woke up in, probably my room, and went into the closet. I rummaged around and finally found a white one-piece. I put it on, ran out the glass door, and jumped into the pool.


	5. Chapter 5

The Summers We Had

Chapter 5

**I do not own any of this, except for the plot. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the story!**

When I got out of the pool, my fingers were pruned, and the hot afternoon sun was up.

"Belly!" Steven shouted from the sliding glass door.

"Steven!" I ran up to hug him.

"You remember me?!"

"I remember a few things." I said as I pulled away from the hug.

"Cool."

"So why are you here?" I asked him, going inside.

"To visit. I'm driving back home in a few hours."

After Steven left, Jeremiah, Conrad, and I all ate the grilled chicken that Conrad had made.

"This is delicious, Conrad." I said with a mouthful of salad.

Conrad just shrugged and smirked. "It's nothing."

I smiled brightly at him and ate the rest of my lunch. I put the dishes in the sink and started to wash them.

"You don't need to do that." Jeremiah said, coming up behind me and resting his head on my shoulder. I quickly turned around, making his head fall off my shoulder and turn to the side.

"Um, okay." I said. I put down the sponge and awkwardly stalked away from him and up the stairs to my room.

"Phew!" I silently said to myself. I closed the door behind me and searched for a book that I could read for a few hours. I dug through the drawers of my bedside table. In the second drawer, I found Wuthering Heights. I took it out and got lost in the world of Emily Brontë.

A soft rapping on my door made me stop reading.

"Come in." I said. The door creaked open and Conrad stepped in.

"Are you ready to go to the boardwalk?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, just let me get dressed."

"Okay." Conrad left the room and closed the door. I quickly took off my baggy T-shirt and threw on a flowy blue tank top. Then I changed my pajama shorts for a simple pair of gray sweats. I untied my hair and went downstairs.

"Let's go!" I said enthusiastically. "Where's Jeremiah? Maybe he can come!"

"Jeremiah's sleeping. He had a long day."

"Oh...okay." Conrad led me outside and opened my car door for me.

"Thanks." I said. He gave me a small smile and went into his own seat and started driving.

At the boardwalk, Conrad bought me some cotton candy and sat on a bench. I sat down next to him and looked at the booth in front of us. It was a ring toss.

"You know, I had my heart broken here." I said to Conrad. "I forgot who it was, but he really made me cry. But he didn't see me."

Conrad cocked his head to the side. "How did you have your heart broken?"

"Um, let me think..." I told him, holding my index finger up at his face. "Well, I came here when I was around the age of 12...and this guy took me here. He asked me too come with him. I like him a lot. So of course I said yes." I stopped and looked at Conrad. He motioned for me to continue.

"So when we got here, he bought me some food...and we sat her. On this bench. But he wasn't even talking to me, or looking at me. He was just staring at a girl that worked at the ring toss. She was really pretty. Older than me. So I kind of helped him talk to her. Then I went over to the Ferris wheel to cry."

Conrad look shattered. "You did?" He asked quietly.

"Uh, yeah. But it's no big deal. I just tried to forget about him. After all, I was only 12."

Conrad nodded and looked away. We sat there in silence for a while. Thinking about our own thoughts and problems. When the son was completely set, Conrad drove us home.

"Belly, wake up!" Jeremiah said loudly into my ear. I jumped at the loud noise.

"OW!" I shrieked.

"Sorry. I was wondering if you wanted to pass around a Frisbee on the beach."

"Yeah. Can I freshen up and eat first?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Jeremiah turned around and left the room, running a hand through his hair. I dressed into some cutoffs and a pale orange long sleeve scoop neck. I brushed my teeth and hair, and then went downstairs.

"Hey!" I said happily to Conrad, who was eating some bacon.

"Hey." He said, looking away.

"Can I have some bacon?"

He nodded and pushed the plate towards me. I ate a few strips.

"Thanks. Do you want to play Frisbee with me and Jeremiah?"

"No thanks."

"Okay." I went outside to the beach and started playing Frisbee with Jeremiah. I ran over to the ocean and turned my back to it. Jeremiah was far away from me, on the other side of the beach. Suddenly, I heard lovely guitar music playing from the house. It was so familiar. I was trying to figure out what the song was called, until I was hit in the head with a Frisbee, and fell into the ocean.

**Chapter 6 will be coming soon! Review, review, review, please! Hope you liked the story! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The Summers We Had

Chapter 6

I woke up in my bedroom. Startled of my own awareness, I jumped and sat up. I tried to get out of bed, but all of a sudden, I was struck with a horrible pain on the side of my forehead.

"Ow." I said to myself as I gave up from trying to get out of the bed. I rested against the headboard and just sat there, hoping the pain would subside. But oh, it didn't. It hurt so bad that I would jump off of a cliff just to end the pain. Suddenly, my mind was pulsing with memories and thoughts that I'd forgotten. I remembered it all. The summers I spent here, the wedding, the hospital, everything. Even the part where Jeremiah had tried to take advantage of my amnesia, trying to make me forget that he even cheated on me. I was fuming as I yanked the blanket off of myself and jumped out of bed. I ignored the pain in my head. The rage was overcoming the ache of the purplish bruise that had formed on my forehead. I tied my hair back into a messy bun and stormed downstairs. Jeremiah was eating sub sandwich, sitting on the couch next to Conrad, who was watching TV idly. I went up to Jeremiah and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around a smiled, breadcrumbs falling from his dirty, lying mouth.

"You're up! What'cha need?"

I crossed my arms. "I've snapped out of my amnesia," I began. He began to beam from ear to ear, more breadcrumbs falling out. "Let's talk outside." I walked out the door and onto the beach. Jeremiah followed me.

"Uh, what's up?" He looked uneasy.

"Our relationship...is it still happening? Are we going to reschedule the wedding?" I asked. Jere's nervous look was replaced with a relieved, happy one.

"Definitely! We're going to dance to "You Can Never Tell" and everything! The wedding is back on, baby!"

I took a deep breath. I had to end this. Not just because he lied to me, or cheated on me. Because this wasn't what I wanted. "No." I finally said.

"...No?" Jeremiah asked quietly, looking like a sick, sad puppy.

"Yes, no."

"Like, no to the dance song, or...no to the wedding?" He looked like he could've cried and held on to me again, like the time he admitted he cheated on me.

"No to the whole thing, Jere! You cheated on me, lied to me, and this just isn't what I want!" I shouted. I didn't mean to be so harsh on him, it's just...all of the anger and pain I was holding in just erupted, almost like a bomb.

"Belly, I'm sorry I lied to you! And I thought we got over the whole cheating thing! We were broken up! Please don't do this!" He pleaded.

"I-I'm sorry," I said softly, my voice cracking. Hearing him plead again brought back the memories of the frat party. It was just too much. I think he really fractured my heart that day. I stared at him, trying to look for words. But I couldn't. I raced down the beach, away from the house. Jere called after me, but I just kept on running. When I was sure that Jeremiah wasn't looking for me anymore, I sat down onto the soft, powdery white sand. I sighed. Why did this have to be so complicated? I should've just refused his proposal. What was I thinking? I didn't hate him. Definitely not. But...seeing him plead and beg again...

"Belly." I heard a deep, familiar voice say my name with such softness that it didn't match. I looked up.

"Hey, Con." I said casually. He sat down next to me. I aimed my gaze at the sky. I must've been gone for ours, because the sky was a pink color, and you could only see half of the sun beyond the ocean. It was beautiful. That triggered me. I started to cry.

Conrad looked startled.

"Um, sorry?"

"It's not you," I said between sobs. "It's Jere, and how...complicated this all is!" I hiccupped and started to weep. Conrad pulled me into a light hug. Not an affectionate one like I wanted, but a distant, comforting hug. I cried into his shoulder, staining his shirt with my sadness.

"Hey," He pulled away and lifted my chin up. "It'll be okay. Did you want to marry Jeremiah in the first place?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"No." He looked away for a moment, and then turned back to me. He looked at me with anger.

"You didn't?!" He yelled.

"I-I'm sorry..." I whispered weakly.

"You should've told me! I could've..." He trailed off. "No, it would've hurt Jere." He said to himself.

"Huh? Do what?" I asked him obliviously.

He hesitated for a moment, then smirked. "I could've done this." He pulled my face closer to his, so that we were nose to nose.

"Are you going to...kiss me?" I asked him stupidly. It had sounded much better in my head.

He chuckled. "No." He pulled away and pat me on the head. "Come back home. It's getting late." He said as we got up and walked away.

I watched his perfect figure walk back towards the house. The moment was over again.

I woke up in the afternoon sun. I felt happy...like a weight had been lifted from my chest. I took a deep breath and sighed. It would be awkward between Jeremiah and I now. Especially with me and Conrad. I freshened up, got dressed into some jeans and a fitted gray shirt. I braided my hair to the side, all the while wondering why I was making a big deal of my hair and clothes today. For some reason, my arm became its own. It smeared strawberry frosting lipgloss onto my lips and guided me to the door. I took control of myself again and dabbed at my lips to wipe a little bit of the lipgloss away. Just a little bit. Downstairs, Jeremiah was nowhere to be found. Conrad was sitting in the kitchen eating cereal. I slowly walked downstairs, hoping he wouldn't notice me, but he did. He looked up from his cereal. "Hey." He said awkwardly. I smiled but didn't say anything. I sat down on the couch, hoping he wouldn't notice that I got a little dolled up. There were so many things I didn't want him to notice. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Conrad finally spoke, "So...about yesterday. Let's just forget it. It was nothing."

"O-okay." My voice had cracked. That was it. He knew I was sad.

"Belly, I...don't be sad, please."

I turned around and smiled at him as brightly as I could.

"Why would I be sad? Don't worry about me! It's just a small case of morning crackety voice! See? All gone!" I fake giggled. It was pathetic. But he let it go and went back to eating his Lucky Charms. I turned back around and pretended to rub my eyes, but I was actually wiping the tears away. I wiped away the lipgloss. Jeremiah opened the door and walk in. I stood up to talk to him but he walked past me as if I were nothing. He went up the stairs and closed the door to his room. I didn't sit back down. I walked upstairs to Jeremiah's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jeremiah slurred. I suspiciously walked inside the room and saw him, drinking and sitting on his bed.

"Heyyyyy, Belly girl." He said.

"Um, hey."

"Love ya." He laid on his bed, dropped the beer and started to sleep. I walked over to the bed and shook him.

"Jere! Are you drunk?" I said. He waved me off and motioned for me to leave the room. I sighed and put the beer bottle on his desk, then left.


	7. Chapter 7

The Summers We Had

Chapter 7

**It's excuse time! I haven't updated it a while, and I'm truly sorry. I really am. I've been busy with school, and I've also been lazy. SO I apologize sincerely. Anyways, this story will be nearing an end, but you can check out another story I'm making. The Twilight Games, which is a crossover (obviously). So, um...I don't own anything except the plot. ENJOY!**

I sighed. It was only morning, and Jere was drunk. I walked back downstairs and saw Conrad slumped on the couch doing nothing. I sat down next to him.

"Conrad. I'm...I'm actually not fine." I told him. He looked up at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"Belly, I—" Without thinking, I silenced him. I put all of my love, pain, and worries into the kiss. At first, he just sat there, stunned, but then he kissed me back. This kiss was unlike any other. It was passionate, and we both needed it. I needed it. I quickly pulled away, aware of what I had just done.

"Oh my gosh. Conrad, I'm so sorry, I don't even know why..." I started. I got up and started to run towards the door, but I got pulled back. Conrad pulled me into his arms, hugging me.

"Belly, I'm sorry for everything. Every single thing you have against me, I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Belly, I've treated you like dirt because I didn't want to get too close. But now...I just have to." He kissed me on the cheek. "I love you." He whispered. The world stopped spinning. I just stood there hugging him like a buffoon. Conrad pulled back and looked at me from arm's length.

"Well, say something." He said quietly.

"I...I love you too." I say. I give him a chaste kiss on the lips and we go back to hugging. Suddenly, we hear Jeremiah.

"So this is what it is!" He shouts. "You're never going to love me, are you?"

"Jere! I—" I'm cut off by his shouting again.

"It's not fair! Conrad always wins! He's always one step ahead and everyone loves him more! And when I actually thought I finally had something he didn't...he already did." Jeremiah wiped a single tear that rolled down his cheek. He ran back into his room. Conrad and I looked at eachother in horror.

"Belly. I can't have you. Go back to him." He looked away. I just realized how hard he had tried not to win. How much pain he held. I hugged him again and sobbed. Conrad gently played with my hair, patting my back occasionally.

"Conrad. I can't. Over these few years...I couldn't forget you. I love Jere...but you'll always be in my heart." I looked up at him. His gaze was aimed at the wall ahead of him, his eyes faraway. I pulled away and went upstairs. I knocked on Jeremiah's door. When no one answered, I walked in. Jeremiah was lying on his bed, with his arms crossed over his eyes. I walk over and sit by him.

"Jere...I don't know where to begin." I whisper. He is silent for a moment, but then says, "I've decided to move to Washington."

I froze. "Why? Why are you just...leaving?! Is it because of me and Conrad?"

"Belly, this isn't about you! I was planning to move together when we got married because there's a college with a really great engineering program. But...I'm moving alone."

"I–I'm sorry..."

"Just don't. Please get out. I have to make plans so I can leave a few days after I graduate." He said with no emotion at all. This is my fault. I've ruined him. I ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face. My college days were going away in a month, and so was Jeremiah. Conrad looked at me with concern.

"Jere's gonna leave after graduation." I croaked.

"I'll go talk to that idiot."

"No, leave him, because it's only 10% about me..."

Conrad sighed and walked out the sliding glass door that led to the beach. I sat on the couch and cried my eyes and heart out.

I wake up on the couch, cold and disoriented. I check the time. 5:00 AM. I go to the kitchen, where Conrad is drinking a beer.

"Um, Con? Gimme that. Go to sleep. I'll get rid of this." I say.

"Heyyyyy, Bells! You look hot this fine afternoon! I think you will be a good rainbow maker." I giggle. He's so drunk. I take the beer from him and dump it down the sink. I drag him to the couch and give him a blanket. As I'm about to walk upstairs, Conrad grabs me and pulls me to him. Trapped under his weight, it's useless for me to fight, so I fall asleep in his arms.

When I wake up, Conrad is still wrapped around me. He is awake.

"Belly. Do you want to go to the boardwalk with me in a bit?" He asks.

"Sure." I say shyly. I remember when I told him about the whole crying story from when I was 12. Conrad gets up and stretches.

"We should freshen up and then we can go after breakfast." He whispers into my ear. I feel my cheeks redden. When he is upstairs, I run upstairs to my room also. I dress into a white tank top and match it with a lavender flowy skirt. I undo my braid, turning my hair into a lion's mane. I snatch my brush from the counter and smooth out the tangles. Much better. I brush my teeth, wash my hair, and put on some makeup. I am now ready to go. But...breakfast first. When I go out into the hallway, Conrad walks out of his room, looking amazing as ever. He smiles at me and we both go downstairs. I stop in my tracks. Jeremiah is there.

"This is my house you know. I live here. Don't be so surprised. I'm not a vampire who stays locked up in a room all day, sulking." He smiles and laughs, but it doesn't reach his eyes. He goes upstairs when I stare at him for a few minutes like a goldfish. As he passed me, I heard him mumble, "Can't get a break."

After Conrad and I had some cereal, we head out. At the boardwalk, he buys me a lemonade that we share. He even won me a prize from the ring toss. When he hands me the adorable toast plushie, I hug it to my chest.

"This toast...is SOOOOOOOOO CUTE!" I jump up and hug Conrad. I could feel his smile. Next is the Ferris wheel.

"This will be fun!" I say excitedly. He leads me onto the seat and takes my hand. I blush. The suspense is building as we get near to top. I've always been a little bit afraid of heights. When we get to the top, Everything suddenly freezes. We are stuck. I start hyperventilating.

"Con! What if we fall?! Or if everything—" I'm cut off by his kiss.

**Please review! The next chapter is going to be the end... :( but it will be happy!**


End file.
